1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective grill for an infrared heater. More particularly, this invention relates to a protective grill which is secured to the wheeled frame of the infrared heater and which has an outer end positioned a considerable distance from the radiation disk of the heater to reduce the possibility of a person coming into contact with the radiation disk or the guard which may be positioned immediately outwardly of the radiation disk of the prior art.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most infrared heaters on the market today have a guard which is positioned a few inches forwardly of the radiation disk of the heater. Those guards become extremely hot during the operation of the heater. If a person should come into contact with the guard, the person may possibly suffer extreme burns. In an effort to prevent a person from accidently coming into contact with those guards which are spaced a few inches from the radiation disk of the infrared heater, a free-standing fence is sometimes positioned in front of the radiation disk. However, if a person should accidently fall onto the free-standing fence, the free standing fence will most likely fall onto the radiation disk of the infrared heater with the person suffering burns. Further, if the heater is moved from one location to another, the free-standing fence must also be moved from one location to another.